queen_victoria_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Smith
‘Because I know Katie. If there is one thing Katie does not have, it’s self-doubt. I’ve never seen her rethinking one step she took, or not understanding why somebody would fancy her. Katie, do you remember when Emily and Jennifer talked about you in the library? You were proud. You loved it. If a guy can make you question your own self-efficacy – then it must be because you like him.’ - Katie's best friend Talisa about her (25 Days of Katie Smith) Katherine Jean Smith (alias 'Katie') is the youngest child of Louise Smith and George Smith and the only sibling of Steven Smith. She was born on the 13th of July 2005. Katie is the only daughter in the big circle of friends concerning the Smiths and the Margravines. It could be one of the reasons why she comes across as rather spoiled and arrogant. About Before QVA There is little known about Katie's life before QVA. She grew up with her brother in London. The Smiths are, next to the Margravines, one of the wealthiest families at QVA. QVA Katie isn't a motivated student. She is smart and very interested in literature, but on the other hand rather lazy. She is a very good drawer, however. She often draws little sketches on the side of books, which got her into trouble more than once. Katie is a very talented swimmer which is why she is co-captain of the swimming team. When her former captain Clara is supposed to leave QVA, she wants Katie to take over. This seems to be highly problematic, however, because Katie's grades aren't good enough for her to be captain. She is later diagnosed with test anxiety and is offered help by the school to overcome it. This seems to be successful, as she eventually becomes captain of the swimming team in her eleventh year. Katie's main subject of interest is Politics. She will likely need a scholarship for swimming in order to get into a prestige university, as her grades aren't sufficient. Relationships George Smith Katie's relationship with her father seems to be good and stable. Louise Smith Katie and her mother get along very well and share several deep conversations. She seems to understand Katie's feelings and is there for her if she needs to talk. Louise is very aware of her daughter's thoughts and reminds her that she's great, no matter what. Steven Smith For Katie's relationship with her brother, see here. Jacob (and Theodore) Margravine During her childhood, Katie developed a crush towards Theodore Margravine. She starts reading books that he likes to impress him. Jacob, who had feelings for her, tried to kiss her once he realises she could fall for someone else, but Katie - being only thirteen at the time - slaps him because she doesn't know how to react. This hurts their friendship immensely, and they can barely stand being around one another. Katie describes all family acquaintances with Jacob very awkward. Upon her tenth school year, however, Katie overhears Emily Wholdegarden and Jennifer Hayes talking about Jacob in the library, with Jennifer eventually telling Emily she should leave her hands of Jacob because she wouldn't dare to get in Katie's way. Katie, being flattered by their evaluation, suddenly realises she is highly bothered by Emily's pursuit for Jacob. For a long time, Katie refuses to stand by her feelings, as she thinks it is unfair for her to like him now just because others do. Eventually, she starts realising all his good qualities and falls for him despite her worries. They want to go to the Christmas Party together but Katie overhears him telling Emily he only asked Katie out because his mother told him to, and Katie tells him she is not interested in going with him anymore. She asks out Wesley Pearsen instead, just because she knows that Jacob and Wesley are in a fight. During the party, Jacob and Emily kiss and go off to Emily's room, which leaves Katie heartbroken. She confesses her feelings to her friend Talisa and has a talk with Wesley about their relationship, telling him to look for other girls instead, because pursuing her isn't going to work. Jacob confronts Katie and she tells him what she heard. Jacob tries to explain himself, by telling her that indeed his mother had told him to ask her out, but only because he asked her advice. Katie is ready to forgive him - especially after he told her that he didn't sleep with Emily but instead told her that he liked Katie - but when Jacob refuses to confess to her why he is leaving the castle at night and is generally acting out by missing practice and classes, Katie tells him she can't do it. After Katie tried to follow him in the woods at night and gets seriously hurt, Jacob tells her that he sneaks out because he plays in the band. Katie shows relief that it isn't something worse, but Jacob gets offended when she asks as if it wasn't a big deal. His reaction has her worried, and she confides in Theo, who tells her he had the same suspicions. After Jacob performed a song for his lost brother Joseph at a Christmas concert in Hyde Park, Katie and he have a talk and he tells her he'll be going to therapy. He still wants to date her but only if Katie promises that his illness won't drag her down and that she won't step back just because of him. Katie realises that what she feels must actually be love and they enter an official relationship. Talisa Van Denton Talisa is Katie's best friend. They share a room at QVA, and both are also friends with Tim Devensten. Their friendship seems to be close, but at the end of the book, both of them realise it may have been too superficial as they never talked about their feelings. This leads to a big understanding, when Katie asks out Wesley, not knowing Talisa has feelings for him. They then share their secrets with each other in order to resolve the fight, after Katie returns from the Christmas Party drunk and crying. Upon doing so, they realise it helps them to talk, and they grow closer as friends. Tim Devensten Tim is, next to Talisa, one of Katie's closest friends. She often mentions, however, that her friendship with Tim can be complicated, as he's very gossip greedy and a hypocrite at times. It is obvious she doesn't trust him with everything. Upon finding out he was the one to publish articles about her - and especially Quinn and Derek - in the school's newspaper, they get into a fight. It is quickly revealed, that neither Talisa nor Katie plan on being mad at him for long. When Tim comes out in the school's newspaper as gay, they forgive him eventually. Quinn Vellington / Derek Fredrics Katie is friends with Derek, upon having participated in a school competition with him. She soon gets to know his girlfriend Quinn, and becomes friends with her, too. When Quinn and Derek start having relationship troubles, Katie is on Quinn's side, not only because Derek tries to stay away from her so Jacob would stop trying to make Katie jealous with Emily. Quinn is also there for Katie, when she is sad about Jacob and fights with Talisa. When Derek and Quinn openly break up, Katie is outraged with Derek and gives him a piece of her mind. In the end, they seem to get along better, as Jennifer meets them during a late night snack in the kitchen together with Jacob and Wesley. Wesley Pearsen Wesley and Katie have been friends and classmates for a while, but Katie never caught on him having a crush on her. Jacob did, however, and it led to him and Wesley fighting, which is why Wesley dropped the football team and Tim took his place. Katie is Wesley's Secret Santa and decides to take him to the Christmas Party after she fought with Jacob. Wesley mistakes her intentions - despite making it clear to him - and they get into a fight at the party. They talk about it the next day, however, and Katie tells him he has to move on from her. Wesley gets back into the football team, because he switched his Secret Santa (Katie) with Jacob's, as Jacob wanted to surprise Katie. Wesley tells Katie about this later on, and she realises that Jacob never had any bad intentions. Jennifer Hayes Jennifer and Katie get to know each other, as Jennifer is Emily's friend and Katie realises how nice she is compared to Emily. They share a few conversations in '25 Days of Katie Smith' and seem to have become friends in the third book. Katie is a guide for Jennifer, often giving her advice.